Kuroko no Basuke: Basketball Newbie
by PastelGlitter
Summary: Sakura Misaki, a new transfer student attending Seirin High. A sophomore that's 2 years younger than the average student, two times smarter than her age. Somehow, coincidence, this year a girl can play on the sports' team and Sakura had just took that spot. Read about Sakura and the events that occurred while she was there.
1. The Meet with the Giant

_**Sakura~**_

 _People keep staring at me! I don't know why! Are my shoelaces untied? Are my clothes on backwards? Or maybe it's because I'm shorter than them?! Oh god, what am I gonna do!_ I started to panic as I walk through the school courtyard. The cherry blossom trees swayed back and forth, allowing the blossoms to come twirling off.

I always knew transfers were hard, but this was crazy! It was a week into the school year! It's most annoyed because I was told last month by my old junior high teacher, that I was smarter than an average 8th grader and that the government was going to put me in high school early. But after I took the exam to see if I qualified, I found out I was _too_ smart for the _first_ year of high school. The next thing you know, I'm put in the second year.

I'm only attending Seirin High because they had room left in the applications, which I was very lucky to get. But next year, I'm hoping to have successfully transferred to another school with a much better academic zone. I never thought I would attend a school with so little academic power, they work to hard on the after school clubs, that I'll never have to worry about getting my homework done in time, even if I join a club.

"Oof!" I groaned as I suddenly hit something hard. It was a person. He was very muscular and tall, the sunlight blocked my view of his face. He slowly peered down, allowing me to see his fierce red eyes.

"What do you want?" He said in an irritated voice. I scooted back, giving me a quick chance to see his face. He had eyes and the aura of a fierce tiger. His hair was dark red. His eyes were pointed and narrow, and his eyebrows were quite thick.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry! That was by accident!" I stammered, staring at my shoes. That's when I suddenly felt another person's presence. Looking back up, I saw a blue-haired boy. He was about my size, had dull eyes, but at the same time, a kind and calm aura. Quite cute and huggable in a way.

"Just watch where your going then." He grumbled, looking away from me. I nodded quickly, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile, inside me, I was swelling up with anger. _I had apologized so why is he still rumbling on about it?!_

"Fine, let's go Kuroko." He eventually muttered and started walking away, the blue-haired Kuroko, quietly nodded, but not in a way as a follower, but as a friend.

"Wait!" I said. I was quickly gaining courage. I met the red-haired eyes. "W-what's your name?"

"Why do I have to tell you." He turned away and was about to walk away, when Kuroko spoke.

"Kagami Taiga." He said, as if he never heard what Kagami said. Kagami on the other hand, looked irritated and pinched Kuroko's cheek and dragged him away.

As they we leaving, I could faintly hear the words " _idiot_ " and " _what did you do that for?!_ " I giggled slightly and walked the other way, straight to the principal's office to get my schedule, taking a mental note of the name. _Who knows? I might need it someday._


	2. My Decision

_**Sakura~**_

 _Class A… Class B… oh here it is! Class C!_ I smiled and walked to the door. The teachers had explained to me that I was suppose to come at 8:35, 5 minutes after class started, so the teacher could introduce me. I glanced at my watch. It was 8:34. _8:34… 8:34… 8:34… 8:34… Oh! 8:35!_ I gasped and slowly peeked through the crack the door.

"Therefore, I would like to introduce to you to our new transfer student, Sakura Misaki!" The teacher announced and clapped. The class clapped, but after a few slow seconds, they turned to each other to exchange confused glances. The teacher looked embarrassed and motioned me in. "Miss Misaki, please come in!"

That's when I finally noticed that I was still holding the door. Embarrassed, I walked in and closed the screen. When I looked back at the class, they were staring at me. _W-why are they all looking at me like that...?_ Then I saw Kagami and Kuroko in the back, before I knew what I was doing, I waved. Kuroko waved back, but Kagami stared at me with an opened mouth.

"You! I thought you were a freshmen!" Kagami blurted out. Some people laughed, but others scowl at him.

"I…" I tried to say, both flustered and upset, but the teacher interrupted.

"The government has noticed Miss Misaki's knowledge and ability to learn quickly, so they moved her a year ahead." She looked at Kagami strictly. "You should be excited to have an honor student in our class."

"Um, actually… they moved me up two years…" I muttered. The class and teacher then stared at me with disbelieve. _Oh no, did I say something wrong?! Maybe I sounded like I was bragging! Oh no..._

"W-well then. Good job, Miss Misaki. Please take a seat in front of Kuroko right over there." The teacher said, quickly recovering from the information and pointed to the empty seat in the 3rd row, besides the window. I nodded and gladly left the front of the room.

"She's kinda cute, don't you think?" I heard two boys whisper as I passed them. I blushed and continued walking, feeling a nice glint of joy. I was use to getting compliments like these, but I was glad they took their attention off the beginning of class.

"Congrats." Kuroko said as I sat down. At first I was confused but then remembered about the 2 year gap.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He was turning out to be my favorite guy in this school. I had already met plenty of boys in junior high, but none were ever like him.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Kagami staring at me, sitting right next to Kuroko, his eyes shown both disbelief and suspicion. Now I was very glad that I had took note of his name. He was so rude and had blurted out a comment about my height and I just might want to show him up for that. Maybe I'll make him look like a fool in the clubs he's in. He was most likely in a sports team, strong and active. Smiling, I thought " _This is perfect! I could run and jump, too! What else do you need for a sport?"_ But oh, did I have much to learn...


	3. My New Team

_**Sakura~**_

Quietly, I rushed through the hall, looking through each door as I searched for the gym. At lunch, I had read the school's sports magazine, which showed me that Kagami was the "Miracle that beat the Generation of Miracles." I have absolutely no idea what the "Generation of Miracles" is, but I knew that he had to be good, and that I was going to have fun beating him.

There was a one year law that was going to help me. The government enforced it to make a substitute of the missing girls' sports championships.

" **1 girl must be managing or participating in the boys sports games, due to the absence of all girls' sports games."**

And because of that law, I'll be able to audition, even if they have a girl manager! I even might be able to play!

"Oh… hello." Someone said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I jumped up with surprise and turned to find Kuroko.

"K-kuroko!" I squeaked, holding my chest, I somehow managed to continue speaking. "I-I didn't see you there!"

"I get that a lot." He nodded at me and turned around, but to be stopped when I tugged on his shirt. Blushing, I leaned in and turned on my charm. My charm that had worked on every boy I met in junior high. The charm that granted me popularity and independence. The charm that will lead me to Kagami. My ultimate weapon.

"Kuroko…" I whispered in his ear, while twirling my hair with my finger. I was very grateful that no one was here in the hallway, it would have been embarrassing to trick someone on my first day here. "Do you mind showing me the gym?"

"Sure." He responded, not turning to face me. _His voice didn't change. Maybe he's not effected by my charm? At least he's willing to help me!_

I followed him as he led me down the hall and stairs, taking small notes in my head. _Left, walk down the hall, take the 2nd door you see, continue down to the stairs, and it's the door farest away._

As I entered the gym, the boys and one girl stopped doing what they were doing and turned to me. _Maybe they're surprised that I'm with Kuroko? Or perhaps it's because I'm really short? Or maybe since I'm a girl._

"Kuroko… who's your friend?" The girl asked and looked at me up and down.

"I-I just… wanted to play! On the team I mean! I… uh…" I stuttered. _M-my voice! It' not working!_ My legs started to shake uncomfortably. _Maybe this is the wrong place! I don't see Kagami anywhere!_ I started to panic. They were all staring at me, totally confused, I wasn't saying anything, and it's just too quiet!

That's when I heard a squeak of a shoe and a jump. I turned to see that Kagami on the court. He didn't seem to had notice my presence and continued to play. I stared at his techniques and skills. _Wow! Such strong jump power! A perfect dunk, and so fast!_

Then a ball was in my hand. The moment was so fast, even I was surprised and mortified by what I did. I had took a ball on the floor and was running to the net. But the most scariest part was that I made it.

I always knew I had fast reflexes and a high jump, even if I was short. But I never played basketball for fun, just for P.E.

I ran slowly at first, but as I did, I started to gain confidence and found myself starting to sprint. Then, just about a feet away, I leaped towards the hoop. It was easy to make the basket, I jumped and my shoulders were higher than where the hoop was. It seemed like slow motion, I held the ball over the hoop, then as I was falling, I dropped the basketball. My feet met the floor. _Thud_. I listened to the sound of the ball fall onto the ground and rolling away.

Everyone was silent. You could hear the birds chirping outside, the trees swaying, and the breathing of Kagami.

"You again?! How did yo-" Kagami said as he panted, using his shirt to wipe his sweat off his face.

"So you're here to try out?!" The girl said with a grin, interrupting Kagami. "To tell the truth, your body didn't look built to play basketball, but once you hit the court, your numbers went up!"

"My… numbers?" I stared at her, confused.

"That's a long story." A boy said. He looked like he was in his 3rd year, very tall, but of course, that was because I was short. Then he stretched out his hand for a handshake. "My name's Junpei Hyuuga. I'm the captain. Welcome to the team."


	4. The Shot that Changed Everything

_**Sakura~**_

"One on one?!" I stared at Kagami, mortified. "No thanks!"

Ever since I had joined, Kagami had been keeping an eye on me. There were basically only two main reasons. One, he was irritated by the fact that I would be replacing him whenever Kuroko was out. And two, I, a very short girl, can jump higher than him.

"Oh come on, it's only me versus you!" Kagami said, pushing the idea farther into my head. I frowned as people stared at us. I started to fidget with my books as I walked out of the classroom. "Seriously, I'll even go easy on you!"

"Kagami, I just don't want to okay." I snapped, turning to face him. Surprised when I saw Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun!"

"Hi." He said casually, staring at me with the same intense eyes.

"H-how long have you been there?" I asked, embarrassed that I never noticed him.

"I've been here the whole time." He tilts his head to the side. I blushed and nod, as if I had knew.

"So anyway," Kagami said, pulling me back into the argument. "Are we going to have a 1 on 1, or not?"

"N-" I suddenly got cut off by Kuroko.

"I think you should." He responded as if it didn't matter.

In fact, it wouldn't matter, but the fact that I would be playing against _Kagami_ was intimidating. True, I did make an awesome basket when I first joined, but I didn't know any of his attacks! He could steal the ball so fast, that I might not even notice!

"Kuroko-kun… I…" I faltered, Kuroko was staring, and even though it was the same dull eyes, it was more expecting. "Fine."

Even though I had whispered it, Kagami still heard and jogged into the gym, pulling off his shirt. I slightly blushed at the perfectly built body. His muscles were perfect for sports, making no doubt that he was one of the best. Then he held his fist in the air, holding his uniform in his other hand.

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Put your shirt back on!" The captain muttered angrily. He hit Kagami on the head. "You should listen to your upperclassmen!"

Shun Izuki, aka the "eagle eye" chuckled and spun a basketball on his finger. Then he glanced at me. I blinked several times before looking away. That's when the coach, Riko Aida came, motioning me into the girl's' locker room.

"You can change here. You'll have to excuse Kagami. It was an all boys' basketball team, so they were free to change in the gym." She said, inspecting him, looking up to down of his body. "Hmm, he's looking really energized today."

Once she left, I let out a groan. _Great, now he's really ready to play. I'm gonna lose badly._ I changed from my uniform to my plain white t-shirt. The coach had purchased a new jersey, but it won't be arriving until their next game.

When I walked out, Kagami had explained to everyone about the one on one, and I had no excuse to turn back. Everyone were on the bleachers, watching Kagami do a few warm-ups. I hesitated to grab a ball for practice. _Maybe if I just mess up, saying that I'm having a bad day, I can get out of it._ I thought.

I exhaled, slightly, taking a position at the middle of the court. _I'll just mess up and get out of this quickly._ I gently lick my lips, ready to jump. _There's no way I can make it! It's just too far!_

Then I was flying. I jumped, soaring into the air, so high I could see the hoop in a straight distance. I threw the basketball, letting it fly off on its own. I started falling, dropping from the air as if I were a striked bird. _Thud_. I collapsed on the ground, just as Kagami made his dunk. I stared at my ball, bouncing off the rim of the hoop.

"Aww!" I heard Hyuuga say, sympathetically. "That was close!"

I rotated my head to look at everyone. The coach looked at me, frowning, perhaps in disappointment? But I didn't care. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. _That feeling! The feeling that I almost made it. That I could have made it!_ I bit my lips in regret. _If I tried… just a little more… I might have made it!_ I shook my head in frustration, more than ever, I wanted to beat Kagami, I wanted to make a shot that would pull up the score. Just something to let me jump!

I stood up, facing the coach. She looked, surprised. _Your numbers._ I saw her mouth. And even though I had no idea what they were, I knew what I should do. _**I should play.**_

"KAGAMI!" I shouted, looking at the ceiling. I smiled, my fist full of passion. "Let's start this!"


	5. One on One

_**Sakura**_

"Okay, whoever makes 10 points first, wins!" The captain said to me and Kagami. We nodded, understandingly.

Kagami stared at me, watching my every move, as if I would run off any moment. My brown hair was in a ponytail, while my dark brown eyes looking right into his fierce red ones. Hyuuga held up the ball, ready to throw it up and let the game begin. I exhaled intensely, angling my legs to jump. I could feel the pressure and glare that Kagami was forcing to me. Then the ball was up.

I didn't hesitate to jump, but nor did Kagami. He made a loud noise, as if it were a battle cry. Still, since we jumped at the same time and I had better jump power, I took the ball. I dropped from the air, landing onto the floor. I quickly passed Kagami as he landed and started running off. I smacked my lips as I dribbled the ball, focusing on my feet, making sure the ball wouldn't hit.

"Ack!" I cried as Kagami swiped the ball away, already taking off into the air. I had took my forgotten all about him while I was worrying about my feet, giving him a chance to snatch the ball and make a dunk. _Thud_. The ball fell onto the floor, followed by Kagami.

"You have to play better than that to win!" He smirked and took the ball again, surprised when I had appeared in front of him and took the ball. I stuck my tongue out at him and faked a run to the left. He fell for it, giving me time to pass him.

 _I have to run faster! He's right behind me!_ I softly cursed in my head, wishing I had longer legs. _At this rate, he's gonna catch up!_ I thought through my choices. I could keep running and have him catch up, making another shot. Or, I could take my chances and they shooting. _I'll lose the ball either way._ I thought, and finally decided.

I jumped, letting my legs take off. _Just… just a bit higher… now!_ I extended my arms to throw the ball, but was painfully hit before I could do so.

"Ouch!" I muttered as I landed on my butt. I snapped my attention to Kagami, who was also on the floor. I hissed at him. "What did you do that for?!"

"It's not my fault that you stopped out of nowhere!" He scowled, standing up. I stood up as well, angry that he had messed me up.

"You still bumped into me!" I snapped. "I could have made it!"

"Ha! As if! You couldn't have made it from there!" He gestured to the place I was at. It looked fairly closed to the hoop.

"I could to make it!" I started to boiled up in rage. _He's doubting me?!_

"Then how did you miss the one before the game!" He replied fiercely. I was about to explode if not for the captain.

"Guys! Calm yourselves down!" He said, standing in between us. I couldn't help but notice the high differences between us all. "Let's just say Kagami get a foul. Fair?"

Reluctantly, we both nodded, though more rather continue to argue. Izuki had left the side lines and gotten the ball, swiftly passing it to Hyuuga.

"Here." He said, passing it to me.

Then they both walked away, leaving me and Kagami on the court. I gave him the stink eye and stood at the free throw line. Effortlessly jumping and making the score. I watched him mutter something under his breathe, taking back his words from before. I smiled, feeling very satisfied.

After 9 minutes of our continuous battle to get points, we ended up 6 to 9. Of course, me being the six. I bit my lip, worried about the score. _He's ahead by three points and only has to make one more!_ I thought, anxious of what was going to happen next.

He had the ball, ready to run full out with it. With so much energy left inside him, I couldn't keep up. Then he flew, up in the air, ready to dunk. I jumped after him, having my little hope of reaching the ball before him. Fortunately, I had knocked the ball out of his hands and away from the hoop. Unfortunately, it was out of bound, meaning that Kagami would get the ball again.

I sighed, almost out of air. I wiped my sweat off my head, adjusting my ponytail. Kagami dribbled the ball and threw it out of nowhere. I gasped in shock as I ran to knock it away, right into his hands. _No!_ I thought, mortified. He ran, side to side, playing so messy yet professional. He jumped and I followed, blocking the ball from getting in.

"I (pant pant) won't let you (pant pant) win so easily!" I managed to utter out. Kagami grinned, ready to keep on running and jumping.

He passed around me, going for the net again. I jumped again, my legs strained from the amount of jumps had I used. _He… he's even higher now! He keep getting higher!_ I thought in shock and surprise as I just barely knocked it away. He landed before me, but I was closer to the ball, making me reach it first. Then I did what he did, and went for a dunk.

My vision started flickering on and off as I pushed the ball in. _Thud._ The ball rolled on the floor, just as I collapsed. My legs burned, my breathing was too heavy, and I slowly started to black out.

"Sakura?" I could hear Kagami call out to me, just before I fainted.


	6. A True Desire

_**Sakura~**_

"Okay, I'll wait here." I could faintly hear someone say. _Who's that? It doesn't sound like someone I know..._ I thought, confused. I could hear footsteps walking away, then a single slam of a door.

I could hear a person sigh, pulling something out from their pocket. It was all quiet besides the beeping of the phone. Finally, the beeping stopped.

"Hey." The person said, tiredly. I could hear him yawning as he listened to someone over the phone. "No, she hasn't."

 _She? Do they mean me?_ I beared all my strength to open my eyes. Slowly, I lift my heavy eyelids up. Meet a pair of kind brown eyes. He smiled and talked back to the phone.

"Nevermind, she's awake now." He chirped. I could hear sound from the phone. A loud cheer, but just from one person.

Quietly, I turned my aching head to examine the room. It was most all white, white sheets, white chairs, and a white lamp on a small wooden table. In a chair was a long-legged boy that had slightly long brown hair, which matched with his eyes. His eyebrows were quite thick and he had large hands.

"I'll talk to you later." He suddenly said. I stared at him, uncomfortably. But I wanted answers, so I started talk right as he got off his phone.

"Where am I?" I asked him. My voice surprised me. It was sad and quiet, as if I had just awaken from a depressing scene.

"The hospital." He said, readjusting his seat. He laughed. "I've been waiting for a while now."

I looked at him with worry, as all the memories came pouring back. I was playing one-on-one with Kagami, and had fainted right after I made a shot. Right on the field too! And this guy must have been watching over me for a long time!

"I'm… sorry…" I murmured. I breathed heavily as my words weren't coming out fast enough. I looked up at him. He smiled.

"It's fine. I had spare time, anyway. After all, I don't go to Seirin anymore." He looked at his phone for a minute. Then started tapping it. "You fainted so they brought you here. But they all had to leave. I was just talking to Aida."

I nodded slightly, thinking about the coach. Then I started wondering why I collapsed. _Did I eat something bad at lunch? Or maybe it's the lack of sleep? What if I'm infected with something? Like a disease!_ I thought with horror. Then, as if the boy could read my mind, he explained everything.

"The doctor said that your brain wasn't listening to your muscles, and that they were aching too much." He paused, trying to recall what else the doctor had said. "I thought he said that your muscles gave out, somehow forcing your brain to shut-down too."

"Oh." I said simply. I moved my hand steadily over to my thigh. I pushed it a bit, jerking my hand back when I felt pain stabbing my leg.

"Here, Aida can explain it better." He put the phone on the table besides me and stood up. "I'm going to talk a bathroom break." I blinked and merely turned my head, surprised when I felt small glints of pain.

Once he left, I noticed my it was speaker. Thank goodness, too, for I probably wouldn't be able to move my hand far enough.

"Hello? Sakura?" The coach's voice blared into the quiet room. "Are you there?" I tried to speak, instead however, I ended up with a grunt. But that was enough for her to know I was listening.

"Great. So I saw your numbers when you started playing with Kagami. They were pretty high, like you were really energized." I smiled as Riko was explaining everything straight away. "You were looking pretty good… until it was about 8 minutes. Then your numbers started to drop like crazy."

I could feel my head aching as she said that. I knew this was going to end bad. My heart continued beating rapidly as she started finishing the story.

"Then at exactly 10 minutes, you fell apart." She hesitated, but then continued. Yet her voice was starting to hint a bit of concern and guilt. "The doctor said that your brain wasn't listening to how your muscles felt until the very end. You might be in bed for a few weeks."

That when I finally decided to speak. I could feel tears in my eyes. I wanted to play basketball, I wanted to win against Kagami, but I was going to be stuck here for weeks. I opened my mouth, opening up my heart as well.

"So I can't play?" I winced as I poured the words out. "I want to play with you all!" There wasn't an answer for a moment. I could tell the coach was thinking hard about this. I could also here the guy from before, standing outside the doorway.

"No. You can." Riko finally answered. I gave a sigh of relief. "But… you can only last for up 10 minutes of continuous action."

"Okay." I said. I didn't listen to the rest, I was more happy that I could still play. That I could be there for the team. At happy times, and at sad. The next thing I know, Riko had already hung up and the boy was back in the room.

I slowly started to close my eyes. Suddenly feeling very sleepy. The last thing I heard that day was the guy's name. I think it was something like, "Teppei."


End file.
